


If We Had A Son & Our Daughters Discussion

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual, Children, F/M, Love, letter discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: Just a small letter a fellow 'student' of Snape's writes Hermione inquiring about how they named their daughters  and what they would name their son if they had one.





	If We Had A Son & Our Daughters Discussion

_D_ _ear Nicollet,_

_We're happy to share with you how our children's names came about, as there are stories behind each one._

_The most complicated name, and the one we debated about the most, was our firstborn, Lily Eileen. Severus had asked if we could name her after his mother, but we both agreed that we didn't want it to be her first name. We did, however, want to honor his late mother, so it quickly became our middle name of choice. Lily was much more complicated, and it ended up as a bit of a compromise. I think, dear followers and Anon, you already understand the complications involved. I thought it would be a nice gesture to my best friend's late mother, but more importantly, Lily was the first and only friend Severus had growing up; she was his source of solace for a long time, and that's not something I can turn my nose up at. She meant a great deal to him. That doesn't mean I agree with a lot of things that panned out between them, or how she treated him later on, for that matter, but that's beside the point. I do, in fact, really love the name and did back then. It's lovely. Severus was dead set against it for a while, but eventually he came around to the idea. I think he realized that, by doing so, it would bring a great deal of closure for him. And it did. It really is hard to imagine our eldest by any other name now. She is fair, kind-hearted, and pretty as a lily itself. But she's our Lily._

_Surina_ _is a name that came about by accident. We decided early on that if she looked more like me, she should carry my initials, and if she looked more like Severus, she'd carry his. We were both adamant on that point, so when_ _Surina_ _came out with that full set of lustrous, dark hair and very pale skin, it was obvious: Severus won that round. We wanted a different kind of name; one you don't hear very often, much like Severus' or my own. I stumbled upon it randomly in an article I read. When I presented it to Severus, he loved it. Its origin is Indian, and it's charming, just as its meaning implies. Her middle name is my maiden one,_ _Surina_ _Granger. I rather love the fact that our daughter that looks the most like my husband carries my maiden name. It puts a fun twist on it._

_The name Hailey, I confess, is one that stems all the way back to my childhood. I've always loved that name, and when I was a little girl, I told myself that when I had a girl when I grew up (I guess boys weren't even a consideration back then?) that I'd name her Hailey. Just like most little girls, I had my daughter's name already picked out. I'm not quite sure where it even came from, but it always stuck. Thankfully, Severus took an instant liking to the name when I suggested it, or we'd have had a serious baby-name-fighting-match. Her middle name is Severus' mother's maiden name, and again, I love that my Hailey, who looks very much like me, carries a name on Severus' side of the family. So she became Hailey Prince. (She hates her middle name, unfortunately. I think because whenever people ask her about it, they automatically assume that she was named after the Muggle singer)._

_Jean, or Jeannie as she is affectionately known to us, took some time to figure out. We went through a lot of different names to come up with hers. Severus was the one who came to me and suggested we give her my middle name. Frankly, I never liked it growing up, and was quite surprised when he told me how much he liked it. I reluctantly agreed, but I wasn't entirely sold on the name. As soon as we brought her home, however, she quickly became Jeannie, and that's what she's been ever since. I can't imagine her by any other name now. It completely suits her. Only when she's in trouble does she ever get the formal name treatment. Her middle name is Molly after Mrs. Weasley, who's very much a second mother to me. She and Arthur were very supportive of Severus back when he was on trial for his 'crimes' - one of the few people who were on our side - so it felt very appropriate. So our little prodigy became Jean 'Jeannie' Molly._

_It may sound strange that we never named any of our children after my mother, but that isn't mine or Severus' doing, but my mother herself. I've never understood why she dislikes her name so much (Elizabeth), but to each their own. I like it, and would have been happy to have a little_ _Lizzie_ _running around the house (as you can tell, I adore Pride and Prejudice), but I'm more than content with the names we picked out for our girls._

_As far as if we had had a son, I suppose we'll both have to think on the fly, as it was only once we found out the sex of each of our children that we started discussing names._

_I'd love a name like Benjamin or Gabriel or Alexander, but Severus just sneered unpleasantly at all of those. Actually, I'd want him to carry his father's initials, so a name off the top of my head that I like is Samuel._

_Severus just scrunched up his nose at that one, too. He just informed me that he would never want his son to carry his initials either because of the stigma it would bring._

_Then again, he said the same thing about our daughters and look how that turned out._

_Now he refuses to speak to me and is hiding behind his copy of Potions Weekly._

_I hope this gives you more background on our children's names and that you found it interesting. I think their names certainly benefit their various personalities and traits._

_Love,_

_Hermione Jean Granger-Snape and Family_

**Author's Note:**

> Please don not ask me to continue! this is based off of the fic from ff.net called Unquestionable Love. Inspired off of the blog and its questions 
> 
> http://thesnapes.tumblr.com/post/27298297844/how-did-you-chose-the-names-for-your-kids-if-you


End file.
